Parenting
by Calypso2134
Summary: A small monolouge from the Koopa King while having a small talk with his son.


_A family is, in all essence, the foundation that holds a person together. A person born into the world without a family doesn't have anyone to guide them through life's hardships, nor do they have someone to turn to when the going gets worse by the day. Life is hard for a person without someone there to show them how much they love that person. Thankfully, I'm still here to show my son he's not alone in this harsh world. _

"Papa, I really don't feel so good right now. I think Lemmy gave me his stupid cold. How does my head feel?"

"Well, you feel a little warm Junior. Actually, it's warmer than usual. I guess a good visit to the doctor will do you some good."

_Imagining my son having to fight a sickness all by himself pains me to no end. You're probably thinking it's not that big of a deal or that that's an overstatement, how I might be over exaggerating how I feel. To that I must say you're not a parent, for if you were the smallest concerns become your biggest fears. _

_If I were to leave this world at this moment Junior would be dealing with this sickness by himself, a scary thought not just for me but for him as well. A parent is there to care for the sick child. If they weren't then the child wouldn't know what to do, and the sickness of not just the cold, but also fear, would set in. Me being here however sets up a wall for sickness and fear to creep in and blocks it, and that makes me feel just a little better. _

"Wait, the doctor? I don't think I need a doctor that bad. I think laying in bed and resting instead would be better for me. I think by the weekend I'll be even better then before!"

"Oh no Junior, you're obviously too sick to just lay in bed all day. I had to take Lemmy to the doctor, so if you have what he had you're going too. There's no discussion about it. I just want you to get better is all."

_Fear, as I said above, is a sickness. However, a doctor can't cure fear like they can a common cold. Fear is a natural feeling someone will have, especially children, but if a child doesn't have someone there to tell them they don't have to be afraid, then that fear will ruin their life. If I wasn't here for my son just how much will his fear overtake him? If I wasn't here would he live in the shell on his back instead of looking outside of it like he does now?_

_I'm his father, and I'm proud to call myself that. I'm glad to be here for him to just show him he doesn't have to be afraid of whatever life throws at him. I'm a living example of that, and if he can look up to me and see that then I can live more sound and without fear myself. I don't want him to be alone and afraid, so every day I'm here with him I consider a blessing, even if others don't see it or understand it that way. _

"Wait, I think I'm actually feeling a little better now. Really, It's a miracle! I'm as good as I was before!"

"Huh, I guess the idea of visiting the doctor scared it out of you then. Probably because you were nervous of what Toadley was going to tell me, right? Well, if you're better now I guess you should start getting ready for school then."

"Well, I'm not feeling perfectly okay. Maybe I should stay home just for today?"

_Another thing a parent has to worry about is the art of lying. Really, even adults, and kids annoyingly enough, have to handle the occasional lie that escapes from one's lips. Normally a child isn't the best liar, and luckily for me Junior isn't either. If caught lying punishments happen, some strict and some not, and these punishments are made to show that lying isn't okay. This is something Junior knows, especially because his punishments always consist of a good talking too from the most boring of kingly speakers, and that is punishment enough. _

_My children know I don't appreciate being lied to, so rarely will they try to betray my trust. I don't get mad, just disappointed, and I think that hurts them more then it does me. Although it may not seem like it Junior has a kind and loving heart, so when I give him a look showing him I know I'm being lied to he normally admits his wrongdoing. Afterwards a hug is normally given, by me to him, and this time is no exception. _

"Alright, I'm not sick. I just didn't want to go to school today. I'm sorry for lying to you."

"It's fine son, but next time don't try to lie to me, alright? Just talk with me and I'll think about letting you stay home next time. For now though go brush your fangs and get ready for school. You don't want to be late."

_The embrace of your child in your arms from a hug is arguably the best feeling in the world for a parent. Showing how much you love your child no matter the actions they take or the feelings they express makes you feel like the best parent you can be. Actually, it's even more than that, for it makes you feel your doing an even better job then you imagined you could ever do. A hug from parent to child is always worth it when you see the bright smile on your child's head, with them knowing they're loved. _

_In opposite, you making their bed because they forgot, or in Junior's case, chose not to do is annoying. It's just a small price to pay however to know you're doing your best for them. From making them a quick breakfast on the go in the morning to tucking them in bed at night, it's worth it to be a parent, and I'm happy to say I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I'd take all the defeats from Mario if it meant I could continue being a proud and happy father to Junior and the rest of my children everyday for the rest of my time in this world. _

_I love my son to no end, and I'm happy I'm always going to be here for him. To teach him right from wrong, keeping him healthy and from being afraid, and just being a friend and father, I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. A family is the foundation that keeps a person together, and I'm happy to say that rings true for me as well. _


End file.
